And Then You Were There
by Galathealove
Summary: Harry returns to work after an injury only to find Draco from his team. Will they ever get along after their past?


**And then you were there**

_Harry wakes up. He's lying in a bed in a room that's all white. He's trying to understand where he is but even though his mind tells him there's something familiar in the room, he can't quite recognise it. A woman dressed in white as well walks in the room. Harry knows he should know where he is but he hasn't got a clue._

_ The woman helps him: "You're in a hospital Mr. Potter. I'm glad you finally woke up"_

"_Finally?" Harry's voice cracks from the lack of the use. He clears his throat and tries again: "How long have I been here?"_

"_For two months now, there was an accident during some operation and you fell down to coma, It's a small miracle you're even alive"  
><em>

Draco was nervous. Scratch that, he was downright horrified. The thought of The Harry Potter returning and realising that he, Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy from school would be in a same team wasn't a pleasant thought at all. Draco silently cursed his choice to become an auror, if he had known that he would have to work with Potter he would have chosen some other career. _Well, there's no turning back now, is there?_ Draco asked himself. He inhaled deep and stepped into the office where all the other group members already were waiting. Draco sat down behind his desk and tried his utmost to at least look like he was calm and collected as always.

Finally the door opened and there he was, Potter standing next to the boss. Potter looked around and greeted all his friends with a nod. Then his eyes landed on Draco.

"But... Where's Mr. Coleman?" Harry looked confused.

"Well... He deceased in the same operation where you got hurt. He was trying to get you're body out and was hit with a curse", boss explained quietly.

"Oh..." Was all Harry said his eyes looking somewhat empty. He turned to Draco. "Welcome to the team, hope you enjoy", he said shaking hands with him and then heading back to his own desk.

Draco was stunned. A nice welcome was anything but what he had expected. Maybe it was that Potter just heard that his colleague had died rescuing him, he was just upset, this wouldn't last long.

Although, several days passed without conflicts and Draco was beginning to believe that he and Potter would just concentrate on their work and ignore each other.

"Hey, tonight to the Leaky, anyone in?" asked one of the other aurors in the group, one whose name Draco hadn't bothered to memorise.

"I'm in"

"Me too"

"Maybe I'll also come"

"And I"

Everyone but Draco. He didn't say anything, he wasn't really a part of the group, he didn't really suppose the invitation to include him. Potter, anyway, had a different plan.

"Malfoy, you're in?"

Draco lifted his surprised gaze from the papers to the deep green eyes watching him intensively. He didn't know what to say. The thought must have been visible in his eyes as Potter continued.

"Come on, it's not that serious. You should get to know everybody since you're working with us!"

"I don't think that drinking in some crowded bar is the best way to get to know anyone"

"But sitting alone in the office is? Come on!" Harry threw Draco's jacket to him and opened the door to guide the other man out. Draco sighed, stood up and put on his jacket. He had no idea why he agreed to this but maybe it didn't matter, it was just one night after all.

The four other guys had already left so Draco walked to the bar with Potter.

"You know, now that the war is over you shouldn't exclude yourself from all people. Have you thought about making friends with someone?" Potter started.

"Who wants to be a friend with a former Death Eater? And I've come to realise friendship is just a word, it doesn't actually mean a thing, no matter what people say they'll just betray you in the end", Draco couldn't help melancholy taking over.

"You've just had wrong kind of friends! You need someone who isn't afraid of you but likes you for who you are!"

"Potter, don't teach me how to live my life!" Draco was getting pissed off, he should have guessed that talking with Potter wasn't a good thing.

"I'm not, you're just looking so lonely and kinda sad..."

"Oh, thank you"

"And you can by the way call me Harry"

"... I guess it's Draco then", Draco said sighing, a bit surprised on the way the conversation went.

"And remember, it doesn't matter who you have been, the only thing that's important is who you are now. Are you yourself ready to let go of that 'former Death Eater'-status? Think about it, Draco." Harry stepped into the bar and Draco was left standing outside, speechless. A guy he had thought would hate him was being more friendly than anyone excluding Pansy. Draco stepped in more than a little confused.

Harry had been right, all the guys were quite nice, not intelligent but not the stupidest sort and Draco found himself laughing with them. Harry seemed to be doing his utmost to get Draco in the group and was being really nice all the evening. So nice that when Draco finally was home he thought that maybe he had gotten a new friend.

It soon became a habit that nearly every Friday evening Draco would go to Leaky with Pansy and Harry, who often brought also Ron and Hermione. It had of course in the beginning been difficult with Draco and Ron constantly arguing over something but slowly they accepted each other. Not that they were friends, they just both wanted to spend time with Harry, who would always leave if they started a fight. Yes, Draco had begun enjoying Harry's company. At work they would talk about new cases together and ask help from each other if needed and so on. Draco just thought it was a friendship, a deeper one he had ever experienced.

One night the group was again sitting in a bar drinking and talking about random subjects. Suddenly Draco realised Harry had been quite quiet and constantly looking at Pansy his eyes uncertain. Draco turned his eyes to his long-time friend and what he saw hit him by a surprise: Pansy was flirting and Harry obviously didn't know what to do. A sudden rage rose from inside Draco as he just stood up and told Pansy to follow him.

When they weren't in hearing range Draco pushed the girl against a wall and hissed: "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Draco what's your problem? It's not as if he was your boyfriend, why are you jealous? I'm allowed to flirt to anyone I want to!" Pansy said not understanding her friend's anger.

"Ah... I... Sorry, I just couldn't help it..." Draco looked down. Suddenly all the hidden feelings rushed to him, he could finally see why he was so upset. When had his feelings changed from friendship to something deeper? His thoughts were, however, disturbed.

"Draco, if he really means that much to you, you should tell him! He's not seeing anyone so you can as well try to hit on him, there's nothing you could lose!"

"Yes there is, his friendship. And I'll rather be just his friend than lose him altogether. It's too selfish to ask him more after all he's given." Draco's voice was a mere whisper and his eyes were so sad that Pansy couldn't help hugging him.

As they walked back to the table three pairs of worried eyes looked at Draco who seemed sorrowful, nearly depressed. He just said his goodbyes and left the bar heading home. He had walked only couple of meters from Leaky when he heard someone running after him, calling his name. As he turned he saw Harry.

"Wait Draco! Huh... Has something happened?"

"No, why are you asking?"

"I was just worried, you seemed so sad!" At this Draco's eyes filled with tears and he turned back to walk forward.

"Draco, really, what is it? You can tell me, I'm you're friend!"

"That's the problem", Draco said quietly, his voice breaking, before apparating. Behind himself he left one very confused Harry.

Draco didn't know what to do. He was lying in his bed, not able to move a muscle. He had just run away from Harry, he hadn't been able to hold his feelings under control, he had just run away like a little girl. _Why am I such a spoiled brat? Why can't I after all I've been trough tell him how I feel?_ Even the thought was scaring Draco, he couldn't even imagine how he would feel if he really had to do it. _Why am I such a sissy, why, why?_

For the next week Draco didn't go to work. He told his boss he had some strange disease that made him throw up all the time. It was only half lie, though, the thought of seeing Harry, looking into his eyes and not being able to touch him made his stomach turn upside down. Since he wasn't able to think almost anything else he barely ate anything for the whole week.

It was Friday, a week after Draco's runaway from the bar. Draco was lying on the sofa too weak to actually do anything when he heard the doorbell ring. He supposed it was some of his muggle neighbours for others would probably use the floo. Instead he found a very apologetic looking Harry.

"I thought I should come and bring you some food, Pansy said you haven't eaten nearly anything for a week. And I'd like to know if I did something to hurt you", Harry said in a quiet tone but looking determined to get an answer.

"You've been with Pansy?" Draco could feel his stomach sink.

"She called me a few days ago and we talked a lot..."

"Oh, really?" Poison dripping from his voice, Draco felt the jealousy in his chest, suffocating.

"Yeah, you should be happy you have such a good friend, she's really worried about you. She said she couldn't do anything herself and thought that it was my fault and I should come and apologise"

"What, no, you don't have to, it was her fault!"

"Oh well... Why did she tell me to come here then?" Harry didn't know what to do. He was shifting his weight from one leg to another nervously.

"Well... I... She.. I mean..." Draco was unable to form a sentence, he had absolutely no idea what to say.

"Look, you can tell me, I'm not gonna break if you tell me I've done or said something stupid!"

It was suddenly crystal clear to Draco what he was going to do. He pinned Harry to the wall and whispered to his ear: "Okay, I'll tell you. I'm in love with you and Pansy was flirting with you and I was jealous. And I didn't come to work because I didn't know if I could control myself in your presence and now I clearly see I can't", Draco stopped to inhale. And was about to continue when Harry started beaming happily from ear to ear. Without a warning the smaller man leaned forward and kissed Draco lightly.

"I was so worried it was something I had done! Why haven't you told me before, I've madly been trying to get your attention!"

"Wha, you haven't! You've just been really friendly!"

"And you really think that I would be that friendly with any other guy? Are you out of you're mind?" Harry asked playfully.

"But do you mean... That you really..." Draco was unable to find words again.

"Yes" was all Harry had time to say before Draco kissed him passionately, unable to resist any more. And Harry tasted soo good! It was better than he had imagined, to feel Harry's body pressed to his, to kiss him, to make him moan and crave for more. Draco bit the shorter man's lower lip and he opened his mouth just to find Draco's tongue inside, roaming, tasting. Draco's hands were moving up and down Harry's sides finally one ending up to his waist and the other to his arse, caressing it playfully. Harry's hands were buried to the other man's hair and neck in order to keep him as close as possible.

Harry broke their kiss to breathe. Silently, gladness and lust visible in his eyes he whispered to Draco's ear: "I thought I'd never get you"

"You've waited for long?" Draco's voice was a little sarcastic.

"More than you know, from our sixth year in Hogwarts... And now that you're finally mine I'll never let you go!"

Draco hugged the smaller boy tightly, smile dancing in his eyes. His deep voice full of emotions was more sincere (and sexy) than Harry had ever heard it. "I'm yours"


End file.
